


Close

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Drabble, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Stiles, it's leading up to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordslazy, possible and pillow.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last day of the [consent week](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-consent), so I did a nsfw thing. It’s very mild, but it’s kinda obvious what’s going on xD The words for today are [lazy, possible and pillow](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-lazy-possible-pillow).
> 
> (also, my brain totally stalled when I tagged this, so if you know any better tags than the ones I have please feel free to tell me xD)
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172419132607).)

Stiles smiled into the pillow as Derek lazily grinded himself against Stiles’ hip and kissed his way up his shoulder.

“Is this okay?” Derek asked, his voice muffled by Stiles’ skin.

“Very much so,” Stiles said and Derek climbed up on top of him.

“This too?”

“Hell yes,” Stiles said.

“Good,” Derek rumbled.

He spread himself out on Stiles, like he wanted to cover as much of him as possible, and he twined their fingers together, then he settled his weight on Stiles and grinded down on him.

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered.

“If you want to,” Derek grinned against Stiles’ neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Did I miss a tag? Please let me know!


End file.
